Willow Beside Small Stream
Willow Beside Small Stream is a light brown spotted tabby she-cat with white paws, a white chest, and tail-tip,with a lighter muzzle and ear-tips and pale, wide green eyes. She has a fluffy, long tail, but has short, sleek fur everywhere else. She has large ears, small paws, broad, powerful shoulders, and large, strong hindquarters. Personality & Interests Willow is creative, smart, outgoing, and loyal. She can be irritable while focusing or facing a deadline, panic when nervous, and can be quite stubborn and fiery sometimes. She has a passion for nature, cats, art, wildlife, and music. Willow loves people, loves making friends, and loves meeting new people (After the first awkward meetings...) She is an ENFJ, which means she is an Extrovert, Intuitive, Feeling, and judging person. Being an extrovert, she values every friend and needs them to stay happy and energetic. Also, being a feeler, she is very passionate about the things she believes, and can sometimes make illogical choices based of what she feels. It can also make her very emotional about some things, and means she will not back down from an argument, whether that is a good or bad thing. It also means that she can relate to other's feelings or opinions with ease, and can sympathize with others problems. Willow also likes to organize and create things, and likes a tidy workspace. She loves to draw, write, and listen to music in her free time, and loves to spend hours doodling or coloring while talking with her friends or her brother, Redice. She loves nature, so she takes walks with her dog and family frequently, and loves to study animals and science. One of her biggest dreams has always been to live on a farm, and that dream is coming true, since she will be moving to a huge house on a 2 acre lot in around 2-3 months. Her family will have the whole package, with trees, woods, gardens, and even 5 chickens, another dog, and Willow's very own cat. I am looking forward to being able to tend to a farm and live so close to nature. She loves playing in the woods also, usually with her brother, and will build warrior cat dens and shelters all the time. On BlogClan She is mostly active on the Warrior Names page, Tavern, Hug Page, and Live Chat. She loves to rate names, describe them, and participate on games. Willow also loves to chat about random things on the tavern, comfort and give advice to everyone on the hug page, and be crazy in live chat. She sometimes visits the spoiler pages and discussion pages, and is active on the New Members page as well. She has yet to write an article, but has many scattered half-ideas for them that she hopes to put together soon. She hopes to one day become a senior warrior of BlogClan, and also hopes to mentor many cats in her time at BlogClan. She also thinks it would be cool to be a moderator, but also stressful. She found BlogClan by searching for warrior cat names. She stumbled upon the old camp, saw the notification that they moved, she went there, and voila!! Here I am! Everyone has welcomed her very kindly, and she has already made several friends on BlogClan, including Icy (Iceflower) , Foxshadow , Flo (Flowerstream) , Frosty (Frostflower), Lup (Lupinepaw) , Wollow, Rainpaw, (The Katy Perry-loving one... :P ), Kat , Sunny (Sunnystripe), Wavey (Wavepaw), Breezey(Breeze that Glides Through Summer) and RaggedOak! (Feel free to add yourself on the list if I forgot you! :D ) BlogClan has helped her through some rough times, and she loves that no matter what, BlogClan is always there for her. Willow Speaking: BlogClan has changed my life, in a great way. I have been missing my Real Life friends, a lot, but I know I can always come talk to you guys. You have become my friends too, and I honestly feel so lucky I stumbled upon such a great, welcoming place. You guys have made me feel so much better, and whenever I have troubles or complain, you guys are there, comforting me, helping me. And that is something so kind, and so great, that I honestly don't know how to repay you. Thank you BlogClan! <3 On the Wiki She is brand new to the wiki, and hasn't figured out much yet. In fact, she doesn't have an account yet... I'm working on that. :P Trivia *Her Clanniversary is on the 25th of August. *Her Birthday is April 27th, 2004. *She has a golden retriever named Lucy. *Her Brother is Redice, and he is active on the tavern and live chat. *Her Real name is Brett. *She's founded WillowClan. *Some of her favorite Musical Artists include: Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, F.O.B, Onerepublic, Imagine Dragons, Sia, Chainsmokers, Twenty One Pilots, Kelly Clarkson, One Direction, and Bruno Mars. *She plays several video games, such as Minecraft, PVZ, WolfQuest, etc. *She will get her own Siamese Kitten very soon! :P *She is obsessed with Art, and does Traditional, Digital, and Photography. *She has a Deviantart, here: http://renllaw.deviantart.com/ *She is a HUGE book fan, her family currently has about 300 and counting books. *Her favorite book series are: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Warriors (duh) The Hunger Games, Mistborn. *Her biggest dream is to one day become an artist. *Willow's favorite color is blue. She loves green, pink, and yellow as well. *If she was going to be in a warriors clan, she would be in RiverClan, with some WindClan blood. *She loves many animals, but some of her favorites are: Sloths, seals, dolphins, ALL CATS, and BIG cats, dogs, elephants, rabbits, bears, butterflies, and deer. *She is a Black Belt in MMA. ( MMA consists of 3 types of fighting, Jiu-jitsu, a little bit like wrestling, Krav Maga, (Self-defense) and Kickboxing (Boxing with extra techniques) *She also loves movies, including Star Wars, the Lord Of The Rings, Harry Potter, Star Trek, Guardians Of The Galaxy, and The Hunger Games. *Willow Is afraid of heights and tight spaces. Her brother, Redice, is scared of the dark. She is also really, really scared of snakes and spiders. *She has terrible far-away vision, and recently found she needs glasses. However, she has unusually good close-up vision. *Willow has a "disease" called chronic dry-eye disease. Basically, that just means her eyes get dry a lot and sometimes find it hard to produce tears. Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Quotes Gallery PrettyFlowers.jpg Okh3IHq.jpg|Fursona drawing of Willow Beside Small Stream